


Christmas Wrapping

by rox2the_anne



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Wrapping, First Kiss, First Meeting, Getting Together, M/M, the waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox2the_anne/pseuds/rox2the_anne
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. I was supposed to be editing my novel over the Holidays, but instead I listened to Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses over and over and decided to write this short story based on the lyrics. I hope you like it!





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it may help your enjoyment to listen to the song &/or read the lyrics!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7cLxXI35QhSVuT1fCQDzV4?si=SkhFNrgrSV2N_xqPa-dAmA
> 
> Oh & I don’t own these characters. You know that.

23 December 1981, 8:54 PM

It's cold, it's dark, and this night sucks. I'm sitting on the stoop outside Agatha's dorm. I arrived about an hour ago and made an appearance at her holiday party, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Everyone is all coupled up and fighting to get under the damn mistletoe. Bah humbug!  
I sigh dramatically. I shouldn't be such a grump. I really do love Christmas, and it's not like I'm mad at anyone in particular. It's not their fault that they're happy; not their fault that I have no time for a social life, and definitely not their fault that I took it upon myself to give my eggnog a double shot of spiced rum and came out here to smoke/pout by myself.  
I stand up and dust off my bum. I can hear people laughing and cheering inside. I'm not going back in there for my keys. Agatha will try to get me to play charades or something, and I'm too pissed for that right now. Looks like the old Irish goodbye and a sobering walk home it is.  
I should have made more time for fun this year; should have penciled it in at least. I should have tried harder with Simon. Simon was nice and cute and funny, and I think he liked me.

February 13, 1981, 2:37 PM

"Hey, we're glove twins," the boy says, elbowing me in the ribs as if we're old friends.  
"Well, look at that." I raise my an eyebrow and nod.  
The boy smiles. He has a wide, toothy grin and nice, although chapped, lips. He has shaggy bronze hair that falls in his blue eyes and he swipes it out of the way to get a better look at me. I get a better look at him as well. Freckles and moles are scattered across his smooth, tawny face. He's gorgeous.  
"You ski much?" he asks.  
"Umm... not much. About once a year. With my family," I hand the clerk the gloves and goggles I've been holding, and she rings them up. She keeps looking between this boy and me like she's expecting us to break out into song. "You?" I ask him, ignoring her.  
"Yeah, I ski all the time. My dad is really into it," he swipes his hair out of his face again, and I'm starting to think it's a nervous habit of his. I take my bag from the clerk and back up so that the boy can make his purchase. I stand aside awkwardly. I feel like it would be rude to just walk away. Is the conversation over now?  
"Baz?" My step-mother's voice cuts through the store.  
I look at the boy handing the clerk his money. "That's my mother screeching. I gotta run," I tell him.  
"Right, ok," he says taking his change. "I'm-snow," he says distractedly swiping my shoulder.  
"You're Snow?" I ask with a smirk.  
"Simon," he says blushing. "Simon Salisbury. It was nice talking to you, Baz."  
"You too, Snow,"I say and turn to go.  
"Hey, wait," Simon calls after me. I turn around and he thrusts a receipt at me. "Here's my home number. Call me. If you want. I'll be home Monday." I nod and tell him that I'll call him next week. My little sister emerges from the front door and yells at me to hurry, so I do.

April 19, 1981, Easter Sunday 10:16 AM

I'm pushing around eggs on my plate and half listening to my aunt, Fiona, lecture me on the importance of returning phone calls.  
"I already told you that I was sorry. I've been really busy with school. I have a huge workload this semester." I've explained this to her at least ten times in the past couple of days, but she's still not letting it go. She got engaged last Thursday and apparently couldn't get in touch with me for two whole days.  
"I'm here now," I tell her. "Let's enjoy our breakfast. Tell me about Nico."  
"It's just sad that you've completely disappeared this year," she says, ignoring my suggestion. "We used to be so close. I didn't drop everyone the moment I left for college," she whines. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. She went to a local beauty school for about a year, and now she makes a killing doing hair for local rich women. I, on the other hand, go to a four year university with a full workload, play on the football team, and play in the orchestra. I'm not lying to her when I say I'm too busy for extravagances like hearing about her engagement two minutes after it happens.  
A waiter walks over and refills our coffees. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy who never called," I look up and see the boy from the ski shop last February. "I thought that was you. Baz, right?" My aunt looks entirely too smug for my liking. I give her a look that I hope says 'Yes, I was too busy to call him too, ok? There. You win.'  
"Snow," I don't even try to hide the surprise in my voice. "What are you doing here?"  
"I live here," he says, then adds "Sort of."  
"I live here," I say. "Well, my family does. I live in London now. School."'  
He nods, "Same. I'm just here for Easter break, and helping my friend Ebb out." He gestures to a woman at the counter who is taking an order over the phone.  
"Cool. You know Ebb too," my aunt says, looking up at him pointedly.  
"Oh, sorry! This is my Aunt Fiona. Fiona, this is Simon. I met him on our ski trip."  
"Ahh... so this-" She's cut off by my swift kick to her shin. They shake hands, and Fiona holds onto his hand a little longer than necessary. I clear my throat and she lets go.  
"Well, enjoy your breakfast," Simon says. He picks up the coffee pot and we both watch him walk to the front counter.  
"He's cute," Fiona tells me. "You need to fix this."  
She gets up and goes to the register to pay Ebb for our meals. I walk over to Simon and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and smiles but doesn't say anything for a moment. Oh right. I guess I should be the one to talk first this time.  
"May I help you, sir?" he asks while I hesitate. I roll my eyes.  
"I feel really bad that I didn't call you. It wasn't anything personal. I just have a lot on my plate right now. School is really kicking my arse, and I can't seem to find a balance between student and friend. Or nephew, apparently." Simon snorts and gives me a sort of doubtful look then smiles.  
"You are forgiven," he says with a flourish that makes me chuckle.  
"So, anyway, if you're up for it. I would like to buy you lunch sometime. To atone," I tell him.  
"Ooh, a pity lunch," he says with a wink. "I'd like that. I'll be back in London next week. How's Tuesday?"  
"Oh, I can't Tuesday. I have a study group that usually runs all evening because it's one of the only days I don't have afternoon classes or practice of any sort. Wednesday?"  
"Can't. My band has a gig that night, so we'll be rehearsing all day."  
"Your band?" I wonder what he plays. That's kind of hot to think about. I'm about to ask when he interrupts my thoughts.  
"Yeah," he smiles and turns to grab a napkin from the counter. "Here. You write down your number and I'll call you. I promise." I take the napkin and a pen from his apron and write down the number to my flat.  
"Call me anytime. I don't have a roommate or anything, and I'm usually awake studying," I say as I hand him my number and his pen. He nods and pockets the napkin.  
"Will do."

 

June 26 1981, 3:45 PM

I wake up and immediately wish I hadn't. The sun in beating down on me from high overhead and my whole body is stinging. I look down at my arms and see that they are completely red. I look like a tomato. I can't believe I fell asleep out here. I cover myself with my towel, draping it over my head and arms grandma style, and rush to the shade of my umbrella. Why did I even agree to come to the lake today? I have an economics essay I need to be working on. That paper is actually the reason I stayed up all night, and the reason my aunt said that I needed a break. I open her cooler and pull out a pop. I rub the cool can all over my face before I crack it open and drink it greedily.  
"Baz?" I hear him before I see him. Oh, God. Why now? I push my towel back away from my face and see none other than Simon Snow as my aunt so cheekily refers to him. Awesome.  
"Hello, Snow," I say tipping my soda in his direction. "Pop?"  
"Thanks," he says taking one from the cooler. "Jeez, you look like a lobster," he remarks. "Uh, a very cute lobster, of course," he adds awkwardly. "How long have you been out here?" I wince. I was hoping I didn't look as bad as I thought.  
"A while. I fell asleep, and my aunt seems to have abandoned me." I nod my head in the direction of the lake where my aunt is playing chicken with her fiancé and their friends.  
"Well, I won't abandon you," Simon tells me. "I brought my dad's boat out. Wanna go for a ride?" I look out on the water and see a very nice motor boat with The Mage painted across the side. I want to go with him; I do. I really, really do. I would love nothing more than to climb into his boat with him and actually spend some time with my hunky mystery man.  
"I shouldn't," I say instead. His smile faulters a bit, but he holds strong.  
"Are you sure?" he asks.  
"I really need some air conditioning, and some water. And most likely some aloe vera," I say inspecting my shoulder.  
"I could go with you," Simon offers.  
"Oh, no. I couldn't let you waste a perfectly good boating day on me," I smile and don't let on that I have an odd tightening sensation in my chest. I want him to insist on coming with me.  
"All right then," he concedes. "I'll call you soon, yeah?"  
I nod and watch him walk to the water.

October 31, 10:53 PM

Fraternity parties are way overrated. First off, the music sucks and it's way too loud. Secondly, drunk people are extremely disturbing when you aren't one of them. Thirdly, it's too crowded. I lost my friends half an hour ago and I haven't seen a familiar face since. But that could be because everyone is in costume.  And where the hell is Simon?  
I decide to walk outside to get some air and wait for him. It's freezing out here and this thin white shirt and flimsy vest aren't helping me at all. I should have dressed like Han from Empire with the coveralls and puffy jacket instead of the classic look I went for. I went for pretty over practical, and it's biting me in the bum. Or is that Jack Frost? Simon is going to dress like Luke Skywalker, and he was supposed to meet me here two hours ago. His band is playing this party tonight. He said he had a special Halloween song to play for me and everything. I bet it's The Monster Mash. But he's not here.  
A girl pokes his head out the door and looks at me keenly. "You Baz?"  
"Uh, yeah. You Tarzan?" The girl looks confused, totally missing my joke.  
"Trixie," she says pointing at herself. "Anyway, Simon told me to find Baz dressed as Han Solo and give him a message." Crap. "He can't make it. His car won't start." I nod and let out a huff.  
"Perfect," I say then I walk to my car without bothering to find my friends.  
***  
Simon picks up after two rings. "Baz?"  
"Yeah."  
"God, I'm so sorry. I've been trying to call you all night."  
"Well, I've been at the party you invited me to," I snap.  
"Ugh, I know. I'm sorry," he says again. "My damn car won't start, and I know jack all about cars. My friend Penny is home now though, and says she'll give me a ride. Let us pick you up. We can still go out."  
I look over at the clock on my nightstand. It's 11:46.  
"No. It's too late, and I'm done freezing my arse off for one evening."  
"Right. I'm sorry."  
"You said that."  
"Will you be in town for fall break?"  
"No," I practically sigh. "I have to go home for my aunt's wedding, then My little sister's birthday the next week."  
"Oh right. You told me that. Can I call you soon anyway?" he asks hopefully.  
"Sure thing," I answer, and I hang up.

December 24, 1981, 9:00 AM

My alarm clock rings for so long that it vibrates right off the nightstand. I lean over the side of the bed, not quite willing to crawl completely out of the covers yet. I finally find the clock half under the bed and turn off the alarm. I lay back down and think seriously about going back to sleep. The ringing phone has other plans. I get up and curse myself for not plugging the phone in by the bed like I usually do. I left it in the living room last night after talking to my stepmom. I talked to her for a long time. She was practically crying over the fact that my flight was cancelled due to a snow storm. I offered to drive home, but she wouldn't hear of it. She doesn't want me driving in this, and I can't argue. Snow sucks. She kept repeating "My baby is going to be alone on Christmas!" for a good hour. I didn't tell her, but I'm kind of relieved that I'll miss this one this year. I need a moment to pause. And this snowy silence is just the ticket. All of my friends left yesterday or this morning and I'll have at least until the new year to catch my breath and get caught up on some work.  
I find the phone on the coffee table next to a pile of unsent Christmas cards and an invitation to a Christmas Kegger that I definitely won't be RSVPing to.  
"Hello?" I say into the phone.  
"You didn't say goodbye!" It's Agatha.  
"Well, I uh... must have blacked out," I lie.  
"Yeah, right. If you blacked out nearly as much as you pretend to I'd be having an intervention for you right now."  
"Sorry. I was in a mood," I tell her.  
"Yeah, well, you missed meeting my friend, Garreth. He's cute and he's prelaw, so he's too busy to meet anyone either. He's perfect for you." For some reason I can't explain, Simon's face flashes in my mind. I've got to get over my crush already. I haven't even talked to him in weeks.  
"Maybe some other time," I say.  
"Come to my New Year's Eve party. He'll be there. You'll have someone to smooch."  
"Ugh," I blanch. "I'm not sucking face with some stranger."  
"Hey, he's a highly recommended, sexy stranger," Agatha says defensively.  
"I'll meet him. I'm not kissing him," I say.  
"Oh, yay! I gotta run, Baz. My cab is here. Happy Christmas!"  
"Happy Christmas."  
I take one look in my fridge and decide that if I'm going to eat for the next couple of days, I'd better get to the store as soon as possible. So, here I am trudging down the sidewalk in about 8 layers of clothes. I'm not fucking around with this cold. I cannot believe I thought it was a good idea to leave my car at Agatha's. It's too cold for walking. Damn party. Damn drunk me. Damn snowstorm. Please let the A&P be open today.  
Hallelujah it is! It's a Christmas miracle! Ooh, but not for long. Who closes at noon? I knock the snow off my boots in the doorway then make my way around the store grabbing everything I'll need for a modest, yet proper, Christmas dinner. After I've made my purchases, I make my way back to my apartment and start cooking. I've got stuffing on the stove, the world's smallest turkey in the oven and a package of sugar cookie dough in the fridge for later. I have everything- Oh no. Not everything. I can't believe I forgot my most favorite side and therefore most crucial portion of my meal.  
So back on with the boots and back out in the snow I go. I think there's an all-night grocery a few blocks away. I almost give up on my quest then I turn a final corner and see the fluorescent lights beckoning to me. I walk in to the store and make a beeline for the canned goods. I get in line behind a man in a blue coat that's mostly covered in snow. He turns around when he hears me approach and what to my wondering eyes should appear, sparkling blue eyes and a toothy grin.  
"Simon," I say, stopping dead in my tracks. "Why are you here on Christmas Eve?"  
"I'm spending this one alone," he says. "Need a break. This year's been crazy."  
I say, "Me too, but why are you-" I look at his hand to see what he's buying. "You mean you forgot cranberries too?"  
We both start laughing and Jude takes my can of cranberry sauce from me and pays for it with his own.  
"Don't say I never got you anything," he says with a wink, then he walks me outside.  
"I'm glad I ran into you. It's good to see you," I tell him. "What a coincidence." I may be babbling a bit.  
"No," he says. Then grabs my chin with his gloved fingers. "It's Christmas magic."  
I lock eyes with him and give him a nod. He slides his hand from my chin to the back of my neck and I reach up to pull his coat towards me. He kisses me hard, crowding against me and pushing me back towards the wall of the grocery store. It's cold and it makes me shiver, but I don't want to stop kissing him. I wrap my arms around his waist and he presses our faces together, our chins and mouths.  
A too short moment later, Simon pulls away from me.  
"We should have done that a long time ago," I tell him. He laughs and nods his agreement.  
"It's cold; can I give you a ride home?" I smile and look into his dull, blue eyes.  
"Absolutely."

Simon's car takes a few minutes to warm up, but it's so much better than walking in this blizzard. We reach my building in less than half the time it took me to walk to the store. Too fast. I don't want him to disappear again.  
"Thanks for the ride," I say as I reach for the door, but Simon stops me.  
"Don't forget your Christmas present," he says, handing me my cranberries.  
"Ah, yes. Most important. Thank you," I say. "But what about you. What do you want for Christmas?"  
"I thought that was obvious," he says looking at me with a seriousness I've never seen from him before. I raise my eyebrows, prompting him to elaborate. "I just want you," he says simply with an adorable shrug.  
"Will you come up?" I ask.  
"You want to spend Christmas with me?" he asks.  
"Are you kidding? I want to spend most days with you. I just haven't had time," I sigh looking out the window. God, I've been so stupid. I turn back to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Let's make time."  
"Here, here," he says with a grin.  
Simon leans over and kisses me on the lips again. He's so warm and it's so cold.  
And it's perfect.


End file.
